


Busted!

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another elaborate prank has Konoha in a frenzy but Kakashi is safe. Iruka? Less so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

Naruto let himself fall into the grass and sighed as he stretched out in the warm sunlight. He could faintly hear shouts being carried on the wind, coming from Konoha. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the chaos he had left behind with his latest prank and twisted back and forth, like a cat, until he found the best position.  
  
Long blades of grass tickled his nose and a dragonfly was swaying with the dandelion it sat on, shimmering green-blue on the vibrant yellow blossom. The pond that marked the edge of the Uchiha estate grounds wasn't too far away from the little clearing; the water attracted them.  
  
Naruto watched the insects tumbling around him and sometimes felt the tiny claws of birds dig through his clothes as they settled on him; their twitter bright and curious. The air smelt sweet and spicy with herbs and the sky above was clear and blue; fitting for these times of peace between the five shinobi nations.  
  
About an hour later the wind picked up and the shouts drifting over to him became louder.  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
"Where the hell is he?!"  
  
"Naruto, just you wait, when I get my hands on you, I'll - !"  
  
The latter sounded disturbingly like a very ticked off Iruka-sensei. Naruto giggled to himself, not bothered one whit how childish he sounded, not even as a shadow blocked the sun.  
  
"Here you are," Kakashi drawled and nudged him with a poking finger. "Everyone is looking for you, Hokage-sama."  
  
Naruto slapped his hand away and rolled on his back. He stretched lazily, very aware that his Hokage robe did do nothing to hide the play of his muscles or how the sight caught Kakashi's eye.  
  
"And why is that? I mean, I attended that boring council meeting - three long hours! - and I dealt with all the paperwork without using kage bunshin, to avoid a legal hassle, and I organized the new schedule for the border patrols!"  
  
Kakashi didn't look too impressed. "How very thorough of you."  
  
"All in the days work."  
  
Even through his cloth mask, Naruto could see the smile that twitched around Kakashi's mouth. "Now you sound very unlike the Sandaime."  
  
They both took a moment to fondly remember the old man and his constant cursing of all paperwork that cluttered his desk. Iruka had nearly fainted when he discovered that Naruto took that aspect of his duty dead serious and didn't shy away from staying until the deed was done, even if it meant having less time to spend on missions – or with Kakashi.  
  
"And Sasuke is right over there," Naruto pointed to a nearby tree, "watching me diligently, no matter how much he is glowering behind his ANBU mask. - So why are they angry?"  
  
Kakashi leaned closer, until soft strands brushed over Naruto's upturned face. “Every ninja above genin rank waking up with blue hair might have something to do with that.”  
  
Naruto pulled both him and his mask down to give Kakashi a kiss that turned sloppy due to its skewed angle. Licking a drop of saliva away, Naruto shrugged, “Look at the bright side: I spared everyone else.”  
  
Kakashi adjusted his mask and sighed. He didn't even want to think about the ensuing chaos had their beloved Hokage decided to involve the civilians too. He shuddered. Most of them would probably treat the blue hair as a badge of honor. Now there was a scary thought.  
  
“Nee, Naruto, you should be glad I love you.”  
  
“Aw, just look at your hair and you know I love you, too.”  
  
Suddenly Sasuke dropped down from his perch; abandoning his post. “Iruka is coming closer.”  
  
“Huh, he's really gotten better at concealing his chakra,” Naruto noted and grabbed the hand Kakashi offered to pull himself up. “Race you back to the office?”  
  
Kakashi's answer was to vanish in a puff of smoke, right in the moment that Iruka broke through the undergrowth and stormed the clearing with an enraged shout that promised swift retribution.  
  
Already on the move, Naruto shouted, “I really don't know what's the matter, Iruka-sensei. Blue looks good on you!”  
  
Running and jumping through the trees, leaving a sputtering Iruka behind, Naruto laughed out loud. He was happy, here and now, because this was real, this was his dream, having come true.  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt “breathtaking reality.”


End file.
